mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Las Vegas
Las Vegas is the fifth playable city in the game. Beta was released on July 21, 2010. *8 Districts are available, (the seventh and eighth districts were released on September 14th, 2010) instead of the traditional tiers. *Unlike other cities, the Loot:Las Vegas is random, so you can loot the district loot items from any job in that district. *Jobs are split into a job tree, so you can choose your path (Energy Path, Fight Path or Social Path) *The currency is in Vegas Chips ($V) *Properties Tab is now My Casino . Build your Casino to earn more chips! *Build your vault to store your chips, and convert other currencies to chips *There is also Additional Fight Option of Tournament, for boxing style knock out fighting (earns Victory Coins for Fight Club items) *10 new achievements available. (+8 new with release of Area 51 and Hoover Dam) *4 Collections with the release of Area 51 and Hoover Dam *6 new free gifts (limited time). *Now open to everyone for free once you are level 18. *See Las Vegas Preview for the news and announcements that lead up to the release. Las Vegas was closed on August 1, 2013. Districts *District 1: North Las Vegas *District 2: Paradise City *District 3: The Lower Strip *District 4: Shogun Casino *District 5: Mojave Desert *District 6: The Upper Strip *District 7: Area 51 *District 8: Hoover Dam Las Vegas Properties Each District from above unlocks a building for your Casino. Required Items Each property can be upgraded up to 5 stars (in 1/2 star increments) similar to the Chop Shop with consumable loot. Upgrading each casino properties requires * Cinder Block * Steel Girder * Concrete * Construction Tool Special loot items dropped from a job in the corresponding District * Slot Machine * Casino Dealer * Chef * Poker Table * Bellhop Properties * Slots * Table Games * Restaurant * Poker Room * Hotel * Fountain Vault The Vault can be upgraded to bank more cash and exchange more NY$, C$, R$, B$ for V$ with five security loot drops: * Security Camera * Deposit Box * Magnetic Lock * Reinforced Steel * Motion Sensor Possible loot All loot items drop randomly in their respective districts. For a more specific page detailing where these loot items are from, see Loot:Las Vegas Mastery Items When you get Bronze Mastery on a District you receive the mastery item listed below. When you get Silver, Gold and Ruby Mastery this item gains more attack and defense and replaces the previously earned item. *If you have problems with boss fights, use the Stun gun to stun them and attack (and repeat the process, until the boss is dead). North Las Vegas Victor Lil' Loco Alves Alves' Muscle Car * Bronze Mastery: * Silver Mastery: * Gold Mastery: * Ruby Mastery: Paradise City Jimmy 'Big Time' Mancuso Pair of Mancuso's Shades * Bronze Mastery: * Silver Mastery: * Gold Mastery: * Ruby Mastery: The Lower Strip Juliana 'Black Widow' Trieste Trieste's Pistol * Bronze Mastery: * Silver Mastery: * Gold Mastery: * Ruby Mastery: Shogun Casino Roger Bidwell, Chief of Security Bidwell's Suit * Bronze Mastery: * Silver Mastery: * Gold Mastery: * Ruby Mastery: Mojave Desert 'Red' Jackson Jackson's Motorcycle * Bronze Mastery: * Silver Mastery: * Gold Mastery: * Ruby Mastery: The Upper Strip Leon and Marcus Hill Set of Hill's Heavy Weapons * Bronze Mastery: * Silver Mastery: * Gold Mastery: * Ruby Mastery: Area 51 Dr. Hank Williams Experimental Exosuit * Bronze Mastery: * Silver Mastery: * Gold Mastery: * Ruby Mastery: Hoover Dam Governor Halloran Hallorans Helicopter * Bronze Mastery: * Silver Mastery: * Gold Mastery: * Ruby Mastery: Collections *'Obtained:' Las Vegas *'Vault Bonus: ' +30 Health *'Revault Boost:' Cannot revault *'Obtained:' Las Vegas *'Vault Bonus: ' +10 Energy and +10 Stamina *'Revault Boost:' Cannot revault *'Obtained:' Las Vegas *'Vault Bonus: ' +20 Attack and +20 Defense *'Revault Boost:' Cannot revault *'Obtained:' Las Vegas *'Vault Bonus: ' +10% item drop rate in Las Vegas *'Revault Boost: '''Cannot revault Exclusive Vegas Mafia Mission * You can do this mission more than once * You earned 10 Reward points, when 5 of 10 randomly selected friends helped you. * You can do this mission more times * As of recently, it was lowered to 2 Reward Points, instead of 10. Vegasmafiamissioninvite.jpg vegasmafiamissionreward.JPG Triple Mastery Achievements Blog Post ''Release of District 7 and District 8 Lights Out Vegas The Jimmy Vegas and Victor Alves Mafia's erupt into a violent war over the Casino laden strip of Las Vegas. This struggle for wealth, power and control has made Vegas a battle ground between these 2 crime families. Apparently they have resorted to the use of chemical warfare that is being dubbed as a virus. It won't be long before Las Vegas becomes a ghost town. *Why is Las Vegas closing? **Change is in the air and there are new and exciting things coming for Mafia Wars. **Part of the storyline involves the closing down of Las Vegas. ‘The long war between Jimmy Vegas and Victor Alves has turned violent; the latest reports claim that the prominent members of the mob families including Jimmy Vegas were found dead. A deadly virus seems to be the weapon of choice this time, if the bullets don’t kill you, the Virus will ’ *When will this happen? **Vegas will be closing on August 1st 2013 at 4:00 AM Pacific Time. *What exactly does the closing of Las Vegas mean? **Las Vegas will no longer be accessible after 4:00 AM Pacific Time on August 1st 2013. Although you will still be able to see in on the Travel menu, it will be grayed out and travel there will not be possible. **Aside from travel to the city, this also means that you will not be able to collect from Las Vegas properties (My Casino) or access the city’s Bank (The Vault). **In addition to this, you will not be able to vault any of the Las Vegas collections after the city has closed. *Is the closing of Las Vegas going to be permanent? **Las Vegas will remain closed for the foreseeable future. *I got a pop-up with news about Lights Out Vegas. When will the Mission Event begin? **The Lights Out Vegas Mission Event is scheduled to be released at 4:00 AM Pacific Time on July 18th 2013. *How much time do I have to complete the mission before Las Vegas closes? **You will have 14 days from July 18th to finish the mission and to collect as much loot as possible before Las Vegas closes. *What does the Mission Event entail? **During the Mission Event, you will receive 5X mastery for finishing jobs in Las Vegas. In additional to the regular loot drops for the city you will also have the chance to loot a new and uncommon Armour bonus loot. *What is the bonus item that can be looted with this event? **The additional bonus item Glitterati (99/193) will drop from Las Vegas fights and jobs. *Will there be a mastery item that is awarded if I complete the Mission Event: Lights Out Vegas? **Yes, upon successful completion of the Mission Event, you will be rewarded with Wide West (255/180). You will also be awarded with another Wide West upon completing the 6th task in the mission. *What if I have finished Las Vegas already? **You can still do jobs and complete the Mission event – Lights Out Vegas. Completing the Mission event will award you with Wide West (255/180) and doing more jobs will increase your chances to get the uncommon loot – Glitterati. *What if I haven’t finished Las Vegas yet? **If you haven’t finished Las Vegas yet, you will receive 5x Mastery on all un-mastered jobs. All the districts will be unlocked for you to do jobs and doing more jobs will also increase your chances to get the uncommon loot – Glitterati. **If you haven't vaulted the Las Vegas collections yet, you can do so while Las Vegas is still available. *What will happen to my progress in Las Vegas, if I do not finish in time? **All progress made by you will be saved, but you will not be able to access the city after 4:00 AM Pacific Time on August 1st 2013. Gallery Vegasexplained.jpg Category:Location Category:Las Vegas Category:Guides